Meadow Folk
'''Meadow Folk '''are often mistaken for Goshlings, yet the Meadow Folk are the male variation of the People of the Swamp. They are very similar to goshlings in the way they look, live and act. Goshlings tend to be more respected among the monster hunters and wizards as Meadow Folk can be a bit more unpredictable. Similar to Goshlings they are peaceful and friendly, but not as calm. They are more lively and enjoy fooling around. Much like Goshlings they are natural to unique magic abilities and inhabit marsh areas or dense forest in large tribes. They are a diverse population yet have no sub-races, only a difference in certain physical attributes. They are gentle, kind and friendly yet enjoy jokes and games, these harmless games can often be portrayed as a threat if taken in the wrong context. They live off small insects and the native flora. They enjoy keeping birds as domestic pets taming them. After the war with Man they were given their name when Man could not identify male and female Goshlings, once they had realised the two races were very different and were each only one gender they had already named the People of the Swamp regardless of their gender and species 'Meadow Folk', due to them living out in the meadows. Once the scholars came to the island from Asan they taught Man about goshlings and the difference between them and what is now named Meadow Folk. Man decided they liked the name 'Meadow Folk' and so kept that for the male variation on the People of the Swamp. __TOC__ Physical Attributes They are a male only race and mate with Goshlings. They differ in appearances with some having short human-like hair in dark green or a dark grey colour or no hair at all. Some believe Goshlings who have feathers are pure Goshlings and those with human-like hair are spawn of Meadow Folk. They have long pointed ears erecting in upwards and either small button noses or pointed noses. They have a small mouth for a hole without lips and razor sharp teeth laying underneath. Unlike Goshlings their teeth and claws do not glow in the moonlight. They have pale green or dark grey skin with bright green eyes or dark red eyes. Similar to Goshlings many believe they are the colour green to camouflage themselves in the marshes to hide from prey. They are wider and are usually taller than goshlings yet both races can grow up to 5 feet. They also live longer and much stronger than goshlings. Magic Not all Meadow Folk have magical abilities, despite what many believe. Much like Goshlings those lacking intelligence will be unable to naturally summon magic and would have to learn in special teachings. Meadow Folk find it harder than Goshlings to learn magic. While lacking in magical prowess they make up for in being some of Usam's best marksmen and archers. They are not interested in gold, they much prefer dirtier things. The tribal shamans often teach themselves The Ancient Curses to protect their people and to gain enlightenment. Once this has been reached they can control nature to their own will. History Goshlings and Meadow Folk were the first races to discover Zanthor in Y871 after fleeing Fenoa when The Golden Forest was burnt down. They made vessels made of tree bark, vines and animal carcasses, these are called Verteems. They soon established their tribes and settled on the most-northern part of the island. By Y875 they had began building Nalbez. The Conquest of Man brought them to Zanthor and they began to attack the people of the swamp out of fear and by Y878 war soon broke out. The humans would brutalise and slaughter the tribal camps wiping out hundreds of Goshlings and Meadow Folk. They were not educated in war and so did only what they knew to do and cursed the humans. All their fruit was rotten, crops would never grow and their women were infertile, cows milk was sour and water would dry up. Once they had a stance of power they held council organising a form of Political structure, formally known as The Moonclaw Empire. Over time they had learnt from the humans and their dictatorship and so elected Grilk the Great as Empress. After the ghouls persuaded the humans to act peacefully they agreed on the Zanthorian Treaty of Y893 where the humans would protect the people of the swamp, in return the curse was lifted. Man taught them their ways and the people of the swamp became more civilised. Man aided them in building their cities, lending them stone and mortar. Soon enough Nalbez was completed in Y895. Religion & Politics After the war with Man they had established a monarchy under Empress Grilk the Great. Named after the glowing claws and teeth of Goshlings,the Moonclaw Empire took power over Suugri and the northern-part of Zanthor. After the death of Empress Grilk the Great her son, Ezmur took power. Ezmur is now the current leader and Emperor of Suugri. Despite learning politics from Man, the people of the swamp still kept to their own religious beliefs, this is primarily due to Man not attempting to get involved in the people of the swamps religious matters after the war. Goshlings and Meadow Folk do not believe in a deity, instead believe in Hunzuba, a heaven built in your own mind once one had reached enlightenment, where the world around you can be controlled once you step into Hunzuba. Most Goshlings and Meadow Folk spend their lifetime attempting to achieve enlightenment and to reach Hunzuba.